The present invention relates in general to syringes, and, more particularly, to syringe caps.
A pharmacist or doctor often fills a hypodermic syringe with the prescribed fluid, then stores that filled syringe.
The filled syringe is capped for storage, then a suitable needle is attached just prior to administering the fluid.
The cap used to close syringes should be easily attached and should be amenable to attachment without endangering the sterile field of the syringe.
There are several caps which have been used for this purpose. Examples of such caps are rubber or plastic caps and the like.
One cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,334, which as a bulbous rocker base. The protector cap disclosed in this patent is quite useful, but due to the bulbous shape of the base, the cap is not stable in the upright position thereof.